


Sweet Dreams

by Juliette01



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Comfort, Comforting Raven, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, Love Confessions, Nightmares, Scared Beast Boy, Sharing a Bed, the rest is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliette01/pseuds/Juliette01
Summary: Best Boy has been suffering for nightmares and Raven let's him sleep in her bed to ease them. What seems like an usual night turns into something more when the two of them discover their hidden feelings for each other.





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago on my fanfiction.net and I decided to post it here as well.
> 
> I hope you like it.
> 
> The characters do not belong to me.

Raven's POV

I sigh and crack my eyes open, looking around my dark room as I feel a warm touch against my body. I frown slightly as my eyes adjust to the darkness and look down. Here, besides me, Beast boy is in peaceful slumber, his expression one of total relax and calm. His right arm is positioned on my stomach as he has pressed himself against me. Despite him sleeping in my room for the past almost three months, this kind of physical contact has never been made. Until now apparently.

Calm down, there is ABSOLUTELY NOTHING going on between us. We are NOT dating, we are NOT together. We are nothing.

The only reason why he has been sleeping in my room is because of nightmares. Yes, he has nightmares too.

It happened almost three months ago, when he was struggling not to scream in his sleep. My room being next to his and due to my powers, I was able to sense his distress, fear and... something terrifying that I could not exactly pinpoint. All I know is that it scared me too. I didn't bother walking to the door, I simply phased through the separative wall to see him tossing into the sheets, tears falling from his eyes. The pillows were damp from his tears and he was ready to scream. I walked to his bed and placed my hands on his shoulders, shaking his body. After shaking him for a whole minute, I managed to wake him up. He sat up, nearly bumping foreheads with me, gasping for air as he tried to calm his racing heart. He was sweating and his eyes were unfocused as he was panting. I had to wait a few minutes for him to regain his breath. It took him a couple of long minutes to realize what was going on and then he looked at me with wide eyes, his expression shocked. He asked me why I was there and I had to tell him. He confessed that he had had a nightmare regarding the death of his parents and how he had come from Garfield Logan to Beast boy. It was sad, hearing him talk about something so painful. When he was done, he was in tears again, he could barely talk and he had hiccups from so much crying. He asked me to sleep next to him for any eventuality and I accepted, with one condition. As his room was, and still is, messy, I put on condition on that: we would sleep in my room. He agreed, thinking the same way as I was, and I opened a portal to my room. He promised to sleep on his side on the bed without moving an inch and bothering me. To my very surprise, he kept his promise.

The next morning we acted like nothing had happened. He was his happy, energetic self again and didn't show what was going on inside his mind, but I knew he was still troubled by his nightmare.

Then... it became a daily - or should I say 'nightly'? - occurrence. None of us planned on happening but he had a nightmare again. It happened a few days after. He had had a nightmare in which he was killing us, me and the rest of our team, in his Beast form. He was scared and practically begged me to let him sleep in my bed. I would have accepted without him begging, I know how disturbing nightmares can be.

And so it started. From that night, he would come to my room and sleep peacefully next to me, not moving too much.

We've never touched. Well, not this far. We would occasionally lie next to each other, a few centimeters between us as we talked, but this has NEVER happened before.

Well, now don't get me wrong. It's not like I'm not enjoying it. In fact, I find it quite enjoyable.

I can't believe I'm saying this but... I know I may have a huge crush on Beast boy. I don't know when it started, maybe in the day when I first met him, or in the day when he arrived in my head through my Magic Mirror, or maybe in the day when he comforted me after that bastard, Malchior, broke my heart; but I know that it did happen. I would never, ever, admit it to anybody but I think I love him. Sigh. But I know he doesn't feel anything for me. Who would feel anything more than just pity for the half-demon girl who almost brought the Apocalypse? No one.

Plus, he has Terra. I know he loved and still loves her. Why would he not? She's quite pretty and always hang out around him. She seemed to be into him. Well, until she betrayed us, that's it but she also sacrificed herself for us so I guess that it doesn't matter anymore.

Ugh! How did I get to the 'Terra subject'?! I don't want to talk about her! It's not that I hate her but... I know for sure that I envy her. She is lucky for getting someone like Be- like Garfield. But she was a fool to hurt him.

Anyway, enough with this. I got rambling, and I hate rambling.

I sigh and close my eyes , trying to fall asleep. Beast boy makes a small noise and moves closer to me. I open my eyes again and look at him. I use to left hand to grasp his, trying to get his arm off me but he makes a noise of protest and laces his fingers with mine. I can feel my cheeks heating up as he scoops even closer and closer, his nose touching my shoulder.

Great! My face is burning more than I have ever thought would be possible and I'm quite sure he won't budge too easily.

I bite my lower lip and bring my right arm up, wrapping it around his shoulders and making circular motions below his ear. He purrs and stretches out before, somehow, managing to lift his head and place it on my chest. I blush even more as he buries his face in my chest and purrs happily, a small smile placing itself across his features. I gently scratch under his ear and he purrs again, letting out a low and soft moan. He... he is kinda cute.

His hold on me tightens as he keeps purring as I start massaging the back of his neck. This situation is quite strange.

"Beast boy?" I whisper and look down at him expectantly, awaiting an answer. "Beast boy?"

"R-Rae..." He purrs again, his voice sleepy.

I roll my eyes. "Wake up, Beast boy." I whisper.

"Mmm... not yet." He mumbles, still gripped by dreams.

I sigh. "It's time to wake up, Garfield." I only call him 'Garfield' when something is really important, and he knows this.

His eyes flutter open as he tries to get wake up. "Mmm..." He blinks rapidly a couple of times and looks up at me, meeting my gaze. It takes him a few more seconds to realize what is going on, and when he does, he jumps off me and lands on his side of the bed, his expression slightly shocked.

"I-I... I'm so sorry, Rae... ven." He mumbles, correcting himself before I had the chance to do it for him. "I didn't... I didn't mean that, I guess I just... I'm sorry." He says as a blush spreads across his cheeks, making him look even cuter that he already is. He is completely awaken now, his weariness wearing off.

I shake my head. "Beast boy..."

"I'm so really sorry, Raven! It was for the first time, I swear! And for the last time, it will never happen again, I promise." His expression saddens after he says that. "That only if you'll let me stay in your room again." He whispers, his expression somehow between fear and uncertainty. "I'm sorry." He repeats. "I'll go to my room now. Thanks for... helpin' me out." He mumbles and gets down from my bed.

"W-wa-wait!" I manage, my voice shaking. Damn! I sounded so weak! I mentally slap myself for stuttering. I never stutter!

"W-what is it?" He asks stutteringly and gulps.

I swallow nervously and sit up, moving closer to him. "Y-you don't have to go." I stutter again. Ugh, I hate stuttering!

He rubs the back of his neck nervously, his expression uncertain. "I... um..."

"I... I want you to stay." I whisper, more to myself, and someone without an acute hearing like Beast boy would have more than surely missed it.

"Sure? I mean, I don't wanna make ya feel uncomfortable or... something." He mutters, his voice slightly hoarse.

I look up at him and nod, making some room for him in my bed. He climbs back next to me and we lay ourselves back down, staring at the ceiling.

After a few minutes spent in silence he sighs. "Aren't you gonna throw me into another dimension for... doing that?"

I shake my head and can't help but chuckle. "No, I'm not." I answer and turn my head to look at him.

He turns his head too, our gaze connecting.

"Unless you want me to." I add, my expression darkening.

He frowns slightly but bursts out into laughter. "Thanks but no thanks. I'm comfortable enough." He says and takes my hand in his own, lacing out fingers together.

I furrow my brow and gaze at our hands for a split second. "W-what are you doing, Beast boy?"

He gives me that toothy grin of his, his fang showing through. "Holding your hand, duh! Isn't it obvious?"

I feel my cheeks heating up again. "I uhh..."

"If you don't like it I'll just..." He says and starts to withdraw his hand but I grip it tightly, stopping it from moving.

"D-don't! It... it feels nice." I curse myself for how affection-seeker it sounded and groan in annoyance.

"What's wrong, Rae?"

I roll my eyes. "First: it's 'Raven', not 'Rae'. Secondly..." I sigh and trail off. "Why are you doing this to me, Beast boy?" I ask, sather shyly.

He frowns. "What am I doing?"

"This! Being so nice to me all the time! Why?" I ask, a hint of desperation in my voice.

He chuckles lightly. "Isn't it obvious, Rae? 'Cause I can't help it."

I sigh and lower my eyes.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"No... not exactly."

He rolls over and cups the side of my face in his palm, prompting me to look up at him. "'Cause you mean a lot to me, Rae, and I just can't stop myself from doing it." He replies, his eyes sparkling.

I frown. "Stop toying with me, Beast boy! I know you don't care about me in the way I want you to; you only care as a brother or as a friend. I know you love Terra so, please, for once, stop being like this and just let me..."

"Whoa there, Raven. Show down." He almost screams, his eyes wide. "Who told you I love her?"

I scoff. "We all know you're like a lovestruck puppy about her, Beast boy."

"Well, you are all wrong. Terra was just a stupid crush, she meant nothing to me!"

I don't answer and keep staring straight into his eyes.

"I was acting like that around her just 'cause..." He trails off and blushes. "Just 'cause... I thought I could actually learn how to love her and how to... to..."

"To what?"

"To... to get over you." He whispers.

I gasp. "What?"

"Like you don't know! You have freaking powers that make you sense one's feelings, of course you know!" He cries out. "You always behaved like you hated me and I only wanted to get over it, to move on. But I figured out I couldn't."

What is he saying? That is not possible... is it?

"I love you, Raven! I always have and I always will!" He blurts out, his eyes searching my face for an answer. "Why the hell did you think I've been sleepin' here for the past months? I wanted to be as close to you as possible, I... I..."

I roll my eyes and catch the collar of his shirt in my fists, yanking him towards me. His mouth lands overtop of mine and I suddenly realize what I've just done. Damn!

I try to withdraw and manage to pull back a little but he places one of his hands on the back of my head, leaning up. He presses his lips against mine and kisses me with some force, his movements hot yet unrushed. He is probably aware that this is my first kiss so far...

I can't help but wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer to me, responding to the kiss with some shyness. He runs his tongue along my lower lip as a way of asking permission and I part my lips slightly, letting him deepen the kiss and giving him the lead.

After a few minutes of uninterrupted kissing, we pull back for air, gasping as we try to catch our breaths. He presses his forehead against mine, nuzzling my nose with his. "I love you so much, Rae, and from what you said, I hope you love me too."

I bite my tongue to hold back a laugh and nod. "I... I am not quite sure of what love feels like but if it is what you have been feeling every single night since starting to come in my room, then yes, I love you too, Garfield."

A toothy grin places itself across his face as his eyes sparkle. He kisses me again, softly and sweetly, before pulling back and pecking my lips countless times.

He yawns cutely and snuggles up against me, one of his knees coming between both of mine. I watch him as his eyes drop, sleep threatening to take over us, and smile before kissing the tip of his nose. I cuddle up against his body, burying my face in his chest, his musky scent filling my nostrils. He kisses me on the top of my head and tightens his hold on me.

"'Night, Rae. I love you!"

"Good night, Beast boy. I love you too!"

I feel him smirk into my hair as he whispers: "Sweet dreams!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.
> 
> Kudos and reviews are highly appreciated :)


End file.
